pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alphaman
It's wonderful that you already have a friend, and I hope we can be friends too. :) Of course we can be friends! Could I ask you a question? How do I make a sig? Please answer soon! Re:Hey!!! Hi, Alphaman, it's me, PikminFanatic23. I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier. So yeah, I've heard you need help making a sig. What do you want your sig to be? Hey, don't feel bad. I would like my sig to be like yours, like with the words, I am Alphaman, then a picture of an Iridescent Glint Beetle, and then say, and I approve this shininess. Thanks! Sow it to me when your done, and tell me how to use it. Okay, I'll be done in a minute... Also, do you want the text in your sig to be colored, by any chance? You can clearly notice that my signature has some color in it... OH! I almost forgot, do you want your picture to link to anything? Alright, I'm done now. Here it is: The text isn't colored, obviously, and the picture doesn't link anywhere. To use it, simply put at the end of each of your messages. If you want me to make the text colored and/or want the picture to lead somewhere, please ask me on my talk page. ---- Hi Alphaman! What's up? Not much, just waiting for PikminFanatic23 to help me edit my sig a bit. My computer is soooooooooo slow. I would help, but I'm using my 3DS to do this, and its running out of power. You have a 3DS? Cool! I have one too! Don't you have a charger for it? Want to discuss the rest of this on chat? I don't know how to get there. The link's on the left of your screen. Click on chatroom. OK Thanks. So, are you going on chat? I found my charger... Yep. Just where is the connect button? Sorry for asking you all these questions... {User:Alphaman/sig}} Left side of the page. Go down until you see Chatroom. Got That, where is the connect button on the web chat page? Right in the middle. It is black there. Maybe your computer doesn't support chat... Nope, sorry, it works now. Sorry for all the trouble. See you there! Did you leave? I'm on chat. Drigibug313, what happened to you? hello Hello. It was a pleasure talking to you. Tacopill 20:27, 28 November 2011 (EST). ---- Okay, it's fixed, just as you asked. Go and see for yourself! Thank You soooooooooo much!!! How can I repay you? ---- Alphaman, my 3DS ran out of power, and i thought you couldn't get on chat anyway. Sorry! Next time, click on Recent changes to see if im online. Hey, you want to chat now? Sure. I'm probably going to have Tacopill with us, too. Nope, he just left. ---- Hey, PikminFanatic23, see you on chat tommorow! Sorry, I can't (at that time anyway). At 4:00 your time it would be 1:00 my time. Yes, I live all the way over at the West Coast. And at 1:00 I'd be at school. So can you wait until, 6:30 your time? Thanks. Maybe. I'll give you a message tomorrow. OK, Thanks! Can I get your game? Hello this is nmaure414 and i saw your game and was wondering how do i get it thanks :) Just wanted to give you a shout-out that I am grateful about your contributions here! Happy Holidays, 16:00, 2 December 2011 (EST) OK. Thanks! Dark Matters Rising Hey, just wanted to let you know I really like your Fanon game, especially the return of the S. S. Dolphin and the extra modes you added. Great job! Keep on contributing! Thanks from Peach Bulborb ''' Hey, Alphaman, and thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! I am glad to receive a welcome for being here. Your "I am alphaman, and I approve this shininess" is really great. Where can I get something like it? Peach Bulborb Umm... I got mine from PikminFanatic23. So, if you want one, just ask him on his talk page. OK? But, did you already make a fanon game? If you did, you could get some ideas from my fanon game if you want. Thanks for joining, again! Hey Alphaman! I don't think we've met! I'm Alpo499; and am a regular on this wiki, but then schoolwork got in the way, and that comes first! Also, I'm best friends with PikminFanatic23 and Cheepy-Cheepy, as well as lots of others. So how are you? Oh yeah, and I'll be on chatroom, so we can meet even betterer. OK. I have to go soon, so. Category:Users A conversation with Peach Bulborb Thanks for letting me look at your game. It's really creative! I need a little help from you, though. I have just made Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants, and I need some help from you. When creating a page, or editing an existing one, what do I use to make an external link? I need to know sooner than later, or I am not going to have a very good fanon game. - I am Peach Bulborb, and I approve all grub dogs. OK. Just click the picture of earth in the top row of things, and type up the website name. Example: Super Mario Wiki. OK? Cool! Also, I added the spoiler alert thing to your game, and if I can, correcting the links, OK? Thanks! Hey Alphaman! You were the first to welcome me to the wiki, and I am glad you wanted to be friends.(well, first user to actually, independently, greet me. I am refering to that little welcome thing that it put in when you first join.) I think that I have figured out how to make internal and external links, although I haven't yet figured out how to put in pictures. Although, the big reason I came to your talk page is that I have a new signature! Drigibug 313 helped me with it. What do you think? Alphaman! I could use a little help! I was looking at some of the chats that I had on my talk page, and I saw one of your earlier entries on my talk page, and you were asking if I would like a little help with my userbox towers, and I do! Hey, Alphaman! Want to chat? Sure. I'm already there. ---- Hey there! I'd love to chat! OK. I'll be there. I'm sorry, but you need permission to use other people's creations, specifically Krypton. I can't allow anyone to use it, so please move it to another page and rename it. This is specifically because Pikmin: Ultimate Doom couldn't possibly have anything to do with your game. OK. Sorry. Nothing much. If you want to chat, I'll be there. ---- I'll be there. ---- If you see this message before you disappear for who-knows-how-long, please come to chat! Re:I'm back! I certainly hope so, as we are in desperate need of users. Hopefully, this will be a more permanent stay. But still, welcome back to us! Well, I'll come at least every other day, but I still have tons of homework, so. A Little Question Alphaman, I was looking at your game. I couldn't help but notice that while you call Pikmin 3: Dark Matters Rising it is actually titled Pikmin 4: Dark Matters Rising. Can someone clear that up for me? It got moved. Hello! Hello there im 13pikmar, I was wondering if you would like to be pikmin fanon friends. Oh, and if you need any help or if there is any article you need me to do let me know, I already did some for peach bulborb. Oh and check out my game Pikmin the huge debt. 13pikmar 07:46, 16 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar KK. Sure I'll be your friend. Thanks bro,talk to me any time you want Did you know that in the time period you left Peach Bulborb is now a rollbacker? Hi Alphaman! I didn't even know you were active. It is good that you are still here!